


intersection

by Emerald Snicket (alephnull)



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/F, Sad Ending, post-ASOUE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephnull/pseuds/Emerald%20Snicket
Summary: The story of Violet Baudelaire and the story of Isadora Quagmire are two different stories. This is about said stories’ intersection.





	

Dear reader,

If you are interested in well-written, enjoyable novels, this is not the story for you. My name is Emerald Snicket and I research the aspects of certain people's lives which even a man by the name of Lemony Snicket daren't research. This particular collection of documents is simply put together by myself for your convenience, and is told through the words of Violet Baudelaire and Isadora Quagmire. Some of these documents are crumpled, soaked, or otherwise difficult to read, so I have typed them up for your convenience as well.

Best regards,  
  
Emerald Snicket

* * *

 **Location found:** burnt, in pile of ashes where a hotel may have resided

 **Date of letter:** N/A

* * *

 

Dear Isadora,

I do not know why I am writing to you. Why not write to Quigley, instead? I guess I just don't have the guts. I couldn't face it. And I feel that we're closer than me and Duncan. So, here I am, fucking four AM, scribbling out a letter which will (probably) never be read by its intended recipient.

How are you? Are you alive? Please say so. How is Quigley? How is Duncan? Please, tell Quigley I love him. I mean, you can't do that, but it's just therapeutic to write, I guess. Maybe it helps to write to you as if you're alive when I keep having nightmares that you and your brothers died. I'll probably never have that question answered.

Well, I guess I should tell you how I'm going. I'm looking for my siblings, really. Looking for a way to get back on my feet when life is forcefully holding me to the ground. Before we set sail on Beatrice, Klaus had found the time to read again and Sunny insisted on cooking for all four of us. We'd started to understand some of Beatrice's baby talk, too. Shit, everything was going so well until my stupid self decided that we should leave the island. Why didn't I think of a storm? That was what got us on that island in the first place. But maybe we'll all end up on the island again. Entropy. Ishmael was right: everything does eventually wash up on those shores.

I would do so much just to see you and my family again. Hell, I would give up anything to just have confirmation that you're  _alive_ , goddammit. I miss you. I miss you all. I hope that you're doing well and that Quigley is safe and that we'll all meet again sometime soon, someplace safe.

Violet Baudelaire

* * *

   


End file.
